Inspire
by TheUnforgivenIII
Summary: Alayna, or Alliey to her friends, is an best selling author in the United States. To promote her novel in other countires, Her family moves to England. Her new house has a wardrobe that begins to capture her intrest. What happens when it becomes a portal?


**Authors Note: I've had this idea for a while now, hopefully you all will like it. In this part you don't get to see much of Alliey's personality or appearence, but more will shine through as the story continues along.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this part are mine. Next one... well, you'll have to read that one to find out.**

"So what are you going to do?" Joseph asks.

She smiles, looking out over the edge of the large, open window. Taking a deep breath, she compares the options. Stay here and only have her book known in the United Sates or move to England to promote it. Alayna sighs, adding in all the factors. Leaving California would mean leaving her friends, whom she promised to say with until the end of high school. She would miss all the grand things about senior year and graduation. All her friends would miss her and heron again off again will stay off.

Moving to England can have benefits as well. No one will know she is the writer known as 'Melissa Kanter', so no one will flock her when she's walking down the street. They would move to the country, no one to bother them. Granted she loves the Bay Area of California, but it was just too crowded for Alliey's tastes. She would also experience a new culture, that's always a plus. She smiles; there would be a lot of people to play soccer. Most girls at her school were more into makeup and clothes rather than penalty kicks and hat tricks.

Turning her bright green eyes to her father, she nods. "It would be a good experience," she turns, walking towards the door. "I'll start packing."

* * *

Alliey glares over at her step brother, "Can you please turn that down?"

The eleven year old rolls his eyes. Stephen looks up at her, "Make me, hag."

She pushes her glasses (Brand new, square lenses with black sides with a thin white stripe) up her nose, biting her lip to keep herself from yelling at him on the crowded plane. _Annoying little brat,_ She thinks while opening up her laptop. Her fingers start to move quickly over the keys, writing the destiny of her created characters. Her eyes move across the lines, attempting to keep up with her frantic fingers. _Mrs. Lorina will edit this later, so hopefully the mistakes are nothing more than a missing comma._

After the on flight meal, she has the tough decision of deciding if she wants her characters to fall in love or got with the cliché 'It'll never work between us' route. Sighing, Alayna saves the document and shuts down her laptop. She places it into the carryon bag, taking off her glasses and placing them into the case. Clicking off her light, she attempts to get comfortable.

After what feels like a few minutes, she is shaken awake. "Get up," Her step mother, Elizabeth, says. Alliey rolls her eyes, quickly getting her carryon bag. Elisabeth is mean, like one of the Slytherins from Harry Potter. Never cruel, just stuck up. Alayna also doesn't like her because she takes up all the time that her dad has free, which is not that much.

Stealing a quick yawn while waiting for her bags, stretching as she watches the silver carousal go round and round. A quick smile appears on her face while her purple luggage peaks out from a pile. _Thank God for who ever made neon luggage,_ She thinks while retrieving her two bags. She follows her Father out the front door, feeling the cool air hit her skin. Getting into the taxi, her brain is racked with egger thoughts about her new home.

"Well," Her dad says, setting his bags on the wooden floor, "This is it."

"It's huge!" Stephen (To his friends, he is known as Steve) says, grinning.

My father smiles at his exact copy, his mirror image. "Well, the two of you can pick your rooms now. Just be sure to tell us where they are." He ruffles up his son's hair before turning and following Elizabeth.

Walking up the stairs, she smiles at herself. Big house, meaning she'll get peace and quiet from her family. Not another house here for miles, just wide and open surroundings. The house was old, built in the early 1900's, 1910 at the latest. This house has survived World War II; it'll surely survive this boring family.

The hallways are like labyrinths, twisting and turning. Finally after about four or five times getting lost, Alayna finds her way back to the first staircase. On the second floor, she finally just decides to open a door at random to be her room.

Pushing the door open, she looks over the dusty room. No bed, no closet, just something covered by a white sheet. "This is it," She says, setting her bags on the floor. She walks over to the window, running a finger over the glass. "Some dusting and it'll be brand new."

Finally, her gaze is drawn to the covered mystery. Walking over, her hands grab the sheet. Taking a deep breath, she tugs. At the sight of it, her eyes widen. All the air in her lungs was kept there. "Beautiful," she says, running her fingers over the smooth wood of the wardrobe. Eyes tracing all the pictures carved into the wood, gleaming with amazement. Backing away, she stares at it.

Footsteps echo in the hall, stopping at the door. "Hey Kiddo," Joseph says, walking inside. "Is this going to be your room," He asks, draping an arm over her shoulder.

Alayna nods, "Yeah, I was thinking about a bed over to the right and my desk right under the windowsill, so I get a lot of light when writing."

"Sounds good," He says, "Well then come help me with your bed."

* * *

**Alayna opens the wardrobe, walking inside. Her hands moving her clothes out her way, suddenly feeling a prickling sensation in her arms. Glancing left and right, her eyes widen at the sight of branches. Pushing her way through, Alliey covers her eyes. Slowly, she moves her hand to let her eyes adjust to the blinding light. Her mouth opens in shock, utter shock. **

**Trees surround Alayna, some of them with orange and red leaves falling from them. "There's a forest in my wardrobe," She says, walking forward. The cool air was like the air in England, brushing over her. This is like something from a book, something fictional. Magic, even. "Magic doesn't exist," She whispers, her feet crunching some leaves.**

**Turning past some trees, her eyes widen again. After what happened, she didn't think that anything could have shocked her anymore. There was, in the middle of a forest, a lamppost. Her fingers cautiously touch the cool metal, just barely. In the distance, horses hooves beating not too far away. She turns, seeing four horses stopping around her one after the other.**

Alliey sits up, breathing heavily. _What was with that dream,_ She thinks, wiping the sweat off her brow. _It's probably just too hot in here. _Opening the window, she hops back into the bed and going back to sleep.

* * *

**Please review, if it's not too much.**


End file.
